Etrigan
History Origin During the time of Camelot and King Arthur, the sorceress Morgan Le Fay attempted to usurp Arthur's throne. Merlin bonded a traitor named Jason Blood to the Demon Etrigan, Rhymer class, the half brother of Merlin and last line of defence of Camelot. Le Fey's magic proved too strong and she took control of The Demon. Merlin later freed The Demon from her control. When Le Fey was defeated, the Demon teleported away. ''Day of the Dark Knight'' He was a servant of Merlin until Morgaine Le Fay took control of him and used him to fight Batman and Green Arrow. Etrigan was freed from Morgaines control by Merlin and Morgaine was defeated. ''Trials of the Demon'' After Merlin's spell was broken, Jason Blood and Etrigan decided to continue to be in his service and fought Le Fey at least once more. In the 1500's, the trio teamed up to face the demon prince, Astaroth. Astaroth was attempting to leave the underworld and take over the mortal world. Merlin and Etrigan used Wagner's Horn to permanently trap Astaroth in the underworld. 300 years later, Blood was settled in London and garnered an infamous reputation for being a madman obsessed with the occult. Meanwhile, Gentleman Jim Craddock was gathering ten human souls and framed Blood in order to complete his task. In desperation, Blood tried to cast a spell to teleport Batman to his time. Before he could finish, an angry mob burst into his lodgings and bound him with iron handcuffs and planned to burn him at the stake. After discovering the culprit was right handed and Blood was left handed, Sherlock Holmes completed the ritual and teleported Batman to the past. Blood and Etrigan were convinced that Astaroth would betray Craddock somehow and tried to reason with him. When that failed, Etrigan knocked Craddock unconscious and attacked Asteroth while Batman grabbed Craddock's iron cane. Etrigan quickly threw the cane into Asteroth's open mouth. In the occult, iron is a metal with life-force and could bind and even kill supernatural forces. Asteroth crumbled to dust instantly. With Blood's name cleared and Craddock in custody, Blood returned Batman to his proper time. ''Shadow of the Bat'' Jason Blood and Etrigan are still active in the 21st century. They teamed up with Batman to track down Dala, a woman turned into a vampire by an affliction created in a laboratory. Blood utilized a device that could track a distinct energy signature given off by vampires. After Dala was neutralized, Etrigan set off on creating a cure. Upon realizing Batman was bitten, Etrigan later teleported to the Watchtower and helped Martian Manhunter restore him and the rest of the League back to normal. When Batman awoke, Martian Manhunter and Jason Blood were at his bedside to inform him of his poisoning. Powers Etrigan Even among demons, Etrigan is considered to be extremely powerful. He has above superhuman strength (mystically enhanced). He has a high degree of resistance to injury and can project hellfire from his body; usually from his mouth. He has a very high command of magic. Other powers include mystically enhanced fangs and claws, enhanced senses, super speed, agility, telepathy, energy blasts, and precognition. His sadomasochistic nature allows him to enjoy pain as if it were pleasure, making him generally fearless in the face of combat and torture. His healing factor can handle an incredible amount of damage, allowing him to recover from wounds that have removed large sections of his body. His powers have some matter manipulation power on a molecular level. His powers can be extended by other magical devices, such as the Crown of Horns. Etrigan is also provided with insight to religious aspects and other forbidden or secret knowledge. Jason Blood Jason Blood is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant. His skills include mastery in swordsmanship. Jason is also adept at magic, and is often called upon to act as an advisor or investigator in occult matters. He also has limited precognition and telepathy. Jason is technically immortal as he is connected to the demon Etrigan. He also has the combined experiences of all the time since he was bonded to the demon. Jason Blood unfortunately shares all of Etrigan's weaknesses. Appearances * Day of the Dark Knight! * Trials of the Demon! * Mayhem of the Music Meister! (cameo) * Siege of Starro, Part One! (cameo) * Shadow of the Bat! Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:19th century Category:Humans Category:5th century Category:Immortals Category:Former Villans Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters